In general, a light emitting element is used as a light source of a backlight unit in an electronic device, e.g., display device. A light emitting element may be packaged in various ways before being connected to a backlight module and a backlight unit includes a packaged light emitting element.
The light emitting element of the light emitting element package generates not only light but also a considerable amount of heat.